


Release

by NCSiastas



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But it's there no worries, Canonical Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gordie's POV, Homophobia Doesn't Exist, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Tension, Sorry to the Teddy lovers, They're like 17 and almost 17, Underage Smoking, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSiastas/pseuds/NCSiastas
Summary: Sometimes they needed a release from the stress.They didn't know the best way was with eachother.





	Release

Exams have been a trainwreck. He's pretty sure he failed Science. Should've apologised to Teddy, he knew that shit! There's still 1 more and he's pretty sure he wants to die. Don't say that man! Vern threatened him. Don't... you... dare! Okay okay, I won't! I just need to, get rid of the stress, I just don't know how.

Dude, there's literally so many ways: have a smoke - I know you're the type who doesn't do it often, have a wank, sleep with someone, anyone. Just not an adult. Go for a walk or something, go to the store.

Gordie was thinking, all of them sounded better and better by the minute. I'll just go for a walk to the store and a smoke. He couldn't deal with the other options, considering he thought of one person in particular. He shook his head, mind out of the gutter Lachance. He realised he hasn't mentally said that to himself since Activities Week. That's... 5 weeks ago. Rather alarming. And he knows why he said it too. It was because of Chris being Chris. A walk it is. Want me to join you? No thanks man, need to be alone! Bye Vern! They hugged as both left.

I ran all the way home, just to say I'm sorry. Sorry ooh! A radio nearby played the song as Gordie was taking a trip down memory lane. He still loved the song. It gave him happy memories of Denny, Vern smearing pudding on him, Teddy tackling him in a hug on their first day of 4th grade, becoming best friends with Chris. A little girl looked at him confused. He sang to her softly: sorry oooooh. She laughed.

He goes to a night shop and gets a pack of cigarettes that he's sure he won't finish alone, some soda, a frozen pizza and some cookies. And cherry flavoured Pez for Vern as a present, he's got his driver's ed test tomorrow.

He's sitting outside his window smoking. Occassionally his mind drifts back to what Vern said earlier _sleep with someone, anyone_. Well he knew who that someone was.

He was distracted by a whisper-yell. PSSST, GORDIE! GORDO! LACHANCE! HELLOOOOooo! Oh it was Chris.

Yeah, man? Your parents home? No, they're on holiday. Can I stay over? Uh, sure!

Chris was upstairs in just a minute. Could use one of those. Here man.

They sit calmly talking about anything and everything. Enjoying eachother's company. Is Cherry Pez the best though? Yeah, gotta agree with Vern. I've been a shithead to the swim team, I should apologise. Eyeball says the Cobras are argueing. No wonder I've seen people look less like zombies! And everything else.

Exams have been bad, Chris. I hope I don't fail. I just can't focus; mom and dad not caring about me has taken a toll on me, I almost punched Teddy last week, I'm fighting with the captain too and i just miss Denny, it's almost been 5 years. You'll be alright, you're Gordie. You don't give up easily. Besides, you've got me. Yeah, Gordie smiles. Let's go over the notes again. Really? Hey, you'll get cookies when we finish.

Once they're done for the night, Gordie's laughing about a joke he made. Seriously Lachance, that's the worst one you've ever told me. Does that mean your sense of humour sucks? He winks at Chris, who blushes in response. Interesting. Yes, it does, dickhead. He shoves him playfully. Gordie falls back dramatically, MAN DOWN MAN DOWN! You've wounded me! Oh shut up, will ya?

Make me he grins. He doesn't really know what he means by it, but it's out there. It's vague enough so Chris can decide another way than indicated if he wants.

Chris looks at him, blinks... blinks again. Then he's scooting closer, curious and a little anxious. He definetly understood what Gordie hinted at, because now they're kissing. Something warm settles in his stomach. Like a candle being lit and lifted to the sky. It sadly ends, Chris is smiling. Made you, he whispers. Gordie not smiling back just pulls him back in, very enthousiastically. Wha-mpffff? This kiss was a little rougher but still nice. They get entangled and pull eachother close.

They've both kissed people like that before, but they never felt this amount of safe-ness, warmth love and... arousal. Chris pulls away in a groan I-I can't breathe, holy shit you can kiss. Gordie just looks at him. You... alright Lachance? Fuuuuuck, that was good. Chris sighs in relief. Thank fuck, I thought you hated it. Hell no, pretty sure I want to do more than just kiss too. D-did you just use a pick-up line? Gordie winks, hell yeah.

Hmm, I don't know man. Chris feigns innocence. Gordie tackled him and kissed his cheek. Pretty please he pouts. Gotta convince me more, the cute puppy eyes don't work alone. Big mistake there, Chambers. He moves his lips from Chris', to his cheek to the side of his neck and bites. Shiiiit, fuck. Don't s-stop.

Gordie pulls away later and notices a massive uh bruise forming on his neck. He licks his lips at the sight and Chris groans again. Alright, convinced. Please undress. Gordie laughs a little, you don't waste any time, do you? He nods lazily.

Chris didn't waste much time, Gordie however took his time, to enjoy the calm moments beforehand. You tease, hurry up. Look who's impatient now. So he made direct eye contact and slowed down even more, now hands on his belt. Chris moved his hips a bit, while Gordie did make a strangled noise, he just didn't lose his footing. It's similar to when he held Ace at gunpoint, the braveness that Chris always loved about him. Fuck you. Hey we're getting there. I- speechless, are we? Damn, I'm bringing too much A-game. He's getting boastful. Chris kisses him again, more aggressively. Gordie sighs happy and mumbles a "yes this is happening". As Chris now too marks up his neck. Fuck yesssss. Now please take your fucking pants off he whispers. Alright, just because you kept my ego in check. Not for long, unfortunately.

As soon as both are in their boxers only, Gordie pushes Chris down again softly and kisses him softly. They discuss how they're going to do this. This time, Gordie's on top. He is after all always been good at convincing Chris to do stuff and be assertive. Now onto the topic of consent. Chris, what stopwords do you want? Is something along the lines of traffic signs good? Like green being go ahead, orange being hang on and red being fuck no? Yes, that's great. 

You're absolutely sure you want to sleep with me? Yes Gordie, I trust you, I care about you and I uh he looks like he wants to say something else, instead he kisses Gordie again. This one's even more intense than the previous ones. His stomach is ablaze, his heart is pounding.

They're going slow when everything happens, Chris whimpers the first few minutes because well that's an adjustment. Jeez, you weren't bluffing about uh the size of it. Gordie laughs. Biggest one in 4 counties, he whispers. He's behind Chris, holding him in his arms. They're taking their time. Heartbeats raising slowly, breaths and noises getting heavier and louder slowly. Chris topples over the edge first. Gordie is so close, he can feel it. Fuck Chris I-I l-aaaah. A particular sharp twist of Chris' hips in front of him is what he needed. Th-that w-was s-smart. He lies down catching his breath. Wha-what does this mean? Do you wanna to do this again sometime? I don't know what this means, but I'd like to find out. And yes of course, dumbass. Now let's actually go to bed. Since we finished, you still owe me those cookies, Lachance he snickered. Gordie smacks his forehead. HEY! Shut up and go to sleep smartass. SIR YES SIR! Gordie let's out a snort-laugh. They both cuddle close and fall asleep to eachother's heartbeats.

The exam goes pretty well. Gordie leaves, going to the vending machine. HOLY SHIT YOU TOOK MY ADVICE. Oh hey, Vern. How did your last exam go? A walk in the fucking park, baby! He was happy. Driver's ed is tonight, I'm so excited! But enough about that, you didn't answer me. You're neck, dipshit. Oh, that uh you know. With who? Not telling you yet, I'm not sure where we are together after this. Alright.

See ya, I'm going to try and talk things out with Teddy. Good luck with your drivers ed! I'll need it. You better pass cuz I wouldn't have wanted to buy that Pez for nothing. Vern's face lights up, I won't dissapoint! Bye!

Vern later spots Chris. Oh hey Chris. You're limping? Yes... Why are you limping? Oh-uh I pulled something last night. Okay? Good luck on driver's ed tonight. Thanks! Vern shakes his head, something is up with Chris... and Gordie. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Lachambers is life.  
> Swear jar cuz I'm telling you, they do that a lot: 14, lower than intended.


End file.
